


Tricky Situation

by Imkillinit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka comes to visit Illumi, but he's not interested in what Hisoka wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Situation

Illumi breathed out a sigh as he lay in bed, Hisoka lying next to him with his arm draped around Illumi’s chest. Illumi was frustrated at himself for falling into the magician’s tricks once again. It had been an enjoyable experience, to be sure, but it still frustrated him to lose control like that.

* * *

 

Hisoka had arrived around 11:00pm completely unannounced. This was not surprising to Illumi, who had experienced this several times before. However, Illumi was not in the mood to entertain Hisoka in that way so he tried to send him away.

“You’re going to hurt my feelings, Illumi-kun ♣” Hisoka said as he sat on the bed, smiling up at Illumi.

Illumi rolled his eyes. “I really don’t have time for you, at the moment. Come back later.”

That was only partially true. He did have some research that he needed to do for a new assassination job, but it was able to be done within an hour or so. Thus it was not essential, but he just didn’t have the drive to play along with Hisoka’s game.

Illumi could hear Hisoka’s chuckle right behind him. Illumi didn’t make a move. When did Hisoka learn to be so quiet?

“Are you sure you don’t have just a little time? ♥” he whispered, running his fingers through Illumi’s hair, his breath on the back of Illumi’s ear.

It was a very pleasant feeling, but Illumi would never admit that to the magician who was currently invading his personal space. He was not going to lose this game.

Illumi turned around, shooting a needle through Hisoka’s hand. “I said I’m not doing this. Go home.”

Illumi turned away from the clown and began walking towards the bathroom when he felt Hisoka grab his arm. Illumi’s immediate instinct was to loosen the grip and get away, but he realized he could not disengage properly because bungee gum was holding him fast to Hisoka’s hand.

Now Illumi was truly irritated. He turned, giving a threatening glare towards Hisoka, who was smirking at Illumi’s helplessness towards the bungee gum. But unluckily for Hisoka, Illumi was not helpless against this. Quickly and efficiently Illumi tossed several needles towards Hisoka, feigned several punches, and ended up knocking Hisoka down with all of the distractions.

Illumi sat above Hisoka, straddling him, using his ankles to hold down Hisoka’s legs and pointed a needle at his throat.

“Let go of me.” Illumi commanded.

Hisoka stared up at Illumi, awe and arousal mixing to give Hisoka a half-lidded opened mouthed look. Hisoka obeyed. He released his arm, and smiled up at Illumi. “Ah~ It’s been so long since someone’s been able to push me around like this. ♥”

Illumi could feel Hisoka’s arousal pushing against his bottom. They stared at one another for a few seconds longer before Illumi decided to do something stupid. Illumi pushed his ass against Hisoka’s hardening cock, causing the magician to moan. He looked at Illumi, his eyes watching him intently. His hands tried to grab onto Illumi’s thighs, but Illumi grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Hisoka breathed out a shuddering breath, excited to be at the mercy of Illumi. Illumi’s body was practically covering Hisoka’s. The proximity should not have affected the assassin, but it did. He could feel Hisoka’s breath on his neck and sense the man’s eagerness. Illumi felt himself beginning to become aroused in anticipation.

‘Shit,’ he thought to himself as he looked over Hisoka’s grinning face ‘I’ve been letting Hisoka manipulate me.’ The feelings of arousal had only been a recent development since Hisoka started making late night visits to Illumi’s room. He was letting himself be influenced by the man beneth him. Illumi refused to let that happen anymore.

With the needle still pointed at Hisoka’s throat, he pushed a little farther in, breaking the skin, but not fully penetrating.

“As soon as I release you, you will get up and leave this place. You will not return unless I call you. Understand?” Illumi let out the most threatening aura he could watching as Hisoka’s grin turned back into that polite smile he always wore.

“What if I made you a deal, Illumi-kun? ♠” He said, his expression changing, a sly look in his eye.

Illumi hesitated. He knew it would probably be in Hisoka’s favor, but he was worried he would have to fight the man, and he had no intention of doing something like that tonight. He kept the needle at the older man’s throat, but nodded his head for Hisoka to continue.

“If you let me sleep with you tonight, I won’t bother you for six months” he said, a gleam flashing in his eyes as he stared intently at Illumi.

“…..”

A moment of silence passed as Illumi contemplated the offer. Recently Hisoka had been coming over more and more often. It would be nice to know he could be left alone for that amount of time. But more would be preferable….

“One year. If I need your assistance within that time, you will aid me and you will leave.”

Now it was Hisoka’s turn to think about the offer. He looked like he was struggling a little. He was probably unhappy that Illumi now had the power, but eventually he acquiesced. However, he made a little condition, but it was one that Illumi could live with.

“Okay. But I get you for the rest of tonight. ♥” The tone of his voice lowered when he said that.

Illumi sat up, releasing Hisoka’s arms, but as soon as he did Hisoka shot up, grabbed Illumi’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met Illumi was thrown off balance and ended up tightening his legs around Hisoka’s waist, bringing his ass closer to Hisoka’s crotch. He was also thrown off by the intensity of the kiss. Hisoka dove right in, no small kisses, just tongue, and very skilled tongue at that.

Illumi could feel Hisoka growing beneath him and shivered when Hisoka moved from his mouth to his neck. Illumi’s hands began wandering over hisoka’s back and found their way to the edge of his shirt. He began pulling at it to let the magician know that he wanted it removed.

Hisoka stopped what he was doing and smirked at Illumi, understanding what he wanted and pulled his shirt over his head. This let Illumi take Hisoka by surprise this time and pushed him back to the ground, the shirt still around his arms.

Illumi dove in for a kiss to keep the clown distracted while he played with one of Hisoka’s nipples. Hisoka let out a low moan into Illumi’s mouth, but Illumi kept going, tongue caressing Hisoka’s, rolling the nipple in between his fingers, pulling at it, scratching at it.

Hisoka’s cock was standing at full attention, making a large tent in his white pants. Illumi moved further down Hisoka’s body, very much aware of his erection and diligently avoiding it. He kissed down Hisoka’s neck, moving to the nipple that was not being played with and glided his tongue over it. Hisoka let out a higher pitched sound as soon as Illumi’s hot mouth made contact with the pert pink nipple. Hisoka removed his hands from his shirt and brought them down to Illumi’s hair, holding onto him as he played with his body.

Hisoka kept making sounds as Illumi switched sides. He could feel Hisoka’s heart beat increase as soon as his mouth came in contact with his skin again. Illumi was getting spurred on by the sounds that came from Hisoka’s mouth, and soon his own erection was straining uncomfortably against his pants.

Illumi sat up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slightly to release his fully hardened cock. He sighed in relief as soon as it was out and Hisoka’s eyes went straight to it. He licked his lips and looked back at Illumi. Illumi stroked himself a few times, trying to decide what to do next as Hisoka watched him. Illumi stood up, gesturing for Hisoka to do the same and he took off the rest of his clothes.

Hisoka grinned and did the same, removing his pants and underwear and walked over to Illumi, pulling him into another kiss, their cocks brushing against one another. The pleasant sensation brought them closer together and soon they were grinding against one another. They cried out at the initial pressure stimulating their hot members.

Hisoka brushed his hands down Illumi’s back and side and ended at Illumi’s ass, latching onto it with both hands, pulling him closer as he sucked on his neck and collarbone. Illumi made a little sound when he did this and ran his fingers through Hisoka’s hair, pulling on it to bring the magicians head up for another kiss. But Hisoka kept going, licking and biting his way downwards until he was kneeling on the floor before Illumi’s cock. Hisoka stroked it a few times, and he stared into Hisoka’s eyes as the red-head licked the tip and swirled his tongue around it. Illumi looked away and tightened his lips while Hisoka brought Illumi’s cock further into his mouth, fully consuming him. Illumi let out a low moan when Hisoka’s lips had reached the base of his cock. And before he knew it Hisoka was quickly bobbing his head around Illumi’s cock, pulling all kinds of sounds out of the assassin.

Illumi gripped Hisoka’s hair, the pleasure of the blow-job sending shivers through his hips and into his back. He felt amazing, the feeling of hisoka’s hot wet mouth covering him, pulling on him, made him feel so good. He hated to admit how nice it felt, but that didn’t matter now.

Hisoka’s hands began massaging Illumi’s cheeks as he bobbed, eyes staring up to watch Illumi’s reactions. His fingers moved slowly inward, one finger reaching in between the cheeks to rub at his entrance.  Illumi stood up straighter at the strange sensation, but let himself relax and he spread his legs a little to let Hisoka play with his body.

The finger pushed into him, just barely, but enough to put Illumi on edge. He moaned as Hisoka bobbed faster and faster, slowly pushing the finger further in, then pulling it all the way out. Illumi gripped Hisoka’s hair tighter, as the finger began to match the tempo of hisoka’s mouth and Illumi was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He was already pretty close, but then Hisoka brushed against something inside of him and he immediately arched his back and cried out.

“Ah-ah! Hisoka! There! Please, it feels good there.” Illumi was now leaning over Hisoka, both hand gripping the mess of red hair. Hisoka continued to brush over Illumi’s prostate, sucking him off, drool beginning to drip onto Illumi’s balls and onto the floor.

“I’m so close, H-hisoka. Uuuunnngg. I think I-I’m gonna….” But Illumi didn’t get to finish his sentence, because as soon as he said that Hisoka removed his fingers from Illumi and pulled his mouth away. Illumi frowned, upset at being denied his orgasm, but he didn’t have much time to think about it as he was wisked away and thrown onto the bed.

He landed with an oomph and immediately Hisoka was over him, kissing his mouth, his neck and sucking on his ears. Illumi didn’t know what to do, he just knew he wanted to finish. He reached down to touch himself, but Hisoka stopped him and whispered in his ear.  


“Ah, don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good again, soon enough. I’m not done playing though~” And the look that Hisoka gave Illumi was rather mischievous, but soon he was giving orders to the assassin and Illumi didn’t have much time to think about that look.

“Get on all fours. ♠” Hisoka commanded. Illumi hesitated for a moment, but quickly turned over, his aching cock motivating him.

Fully exposed to Hisoka, Illumi looked back to see what the magician was going to do. Was he going to put it in already? But he was surprised to see that Hisoka had begun kissing his ass, slowly spreading his cheeks with his hands. Illumi shivered a little and turned his head back around, knowing what was going to come next.

The feeling of Hisoka’s hot tongue tracing Illumi’s entrance always caught him off guard and he made a high pitched moan at the first wet sensation. Hisoka began licking over him, circling the entrance, moving up and down over it, and eventually pushing inside. Illumi clenched his fists, biting his lips, trying to hold back any sounds. He didn’t want to let Hisoka know how much he enjoyed when the magician did this. He knew Hisoka got satisfaction out of using Illumi’s vulnerability and the assassin just couldn’t stand it.

Illumi’s thoughts were cut short when he felt a finger joining the tongue that was pushing in an out of him. This was much more fulfilling than the tongue by itself, but it was not enough for Illumi. He pushed against Hisoka’s mouth, begging for more. Hisoka chuckled and added a second finger, becoming a little more rough and pushing in and out of him faster. Illumi sighed at the pleasant sensation but wished Hisoka wouldn’t have removed his tongue as well. However, that was made up for by Hisoka brushing against the sensitive part inside of him.

Illumi keened as Hisoka roughly brushed against his prostate, adding a third finger and moving faster inside of him.

“Oooo Illumi when you make sounds like that you make it hard for me to control myself. Mmm, you must really want it~” At that moment Hisoka removed his fingers and positioned his cock against Illumi’s slick and dripping entrance.

Hisoka leaned over and whispered in Illumi’s ear, “Do you want me to fuck you Illumi? ♠”

Illumi let out a little moan, partially out of frustration and partially out of arousal. He sighed and whispered “Yes.”

Hisoka chuckled once more. “Beg me. ♣”

Illumi shivered, wishing Hisoka would just do it but he let the magician hear what he wanted. “Please Hisoka, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside of me. Please give it to me.”

When the words left Illumi’s mouth Hisoka plunged in and fucked him merciliessly. A little scream left Illumi’s mouth at the first thrust and Hisoka was moaning loudly as he pushed in and out.

“Mmmm, Illumi~ you’re so good. ♥” He panted, gripping Illumi’s hips and slamming into him. “Ooohhhh, you’re so tight. So hot.”

Illumi gripped the sheets, making a small sound every time Hisoka’s cock pushed into him. Hisoka’s thick cock felt nice, stretching him in pleasant ways, but still making him slightly uncomfortable. He wanted to cum. He need to cum, but even though Hisoka was already pounding into him he wanted it to be rougher. He needed it to be harder. And the words ‘more’ “please, harder’ were slipping from his mouth before he even knew what he was saying.

Hisoka let out loud moan and started to use some of his real strength to fuck him, pulling Illumi back onto him while he roughly pushed forward.

Illumi answered this response with a loud moan of his own, sinking further into the mattress from the force of Hisoka’s thrusts.

“Is that what you wanted? ♥” Hisoka said, leaning over him. Illumi couldn’t stop the sounds that were coming from his mouth.

“Ye-yes. Ahhhhhhh!” Illumi felt Hisoka push against his sweet spot. Hisoka realized this and abused it. He thrust roughly and quickly into Illumi.

Illumi felt like he was being ripped apart and held together all at the same time. He wanted to finish. He wanted to cum so badly. Illumi reached down to stroke himself, and tugged at his cock a few times until Hisoka stopped him. He let out a little whine when he did this.

“Turn on your back. ♣” Hisoka pulled out and began turning over Illumi, when he realized what Hisoka was saying. Illumi lay on his back, legs spread apart, his dick pink and dripping.

“Mmmm, Illumi you looks so good like this. ♥” and with that statement he lifted Illumi’s legs and pushed himself back inside of Illumi, finding the pace that he had previously.

Illumi didn’t mind the change, he just wanted to finish; he needed it. Illumi looked into Hisoka’s eyes as the red head thrusted roughly inside of him, the pace becoming more ragged, indicating that Hisoka was close to cumming. Hisoka pushed Illumi’s knees back, closer to his chest, leaning over him. Illumi grunted at the uncomfortable position, but didn’t say anything, he was now fully focused on finishing.

Illumi was going to stroke himself, but Hisoka beat him to it and began stroking Illumi’s cock in time with this thrusts. Illumi arched his back at the double sensation and felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His voice escalated as he began to reach his breaking point.

“Oh! Illumi you’re so good. Ahh-mmm. Your sounds are- ah! They are so~” Hisoka was having a hard time finishing his thoughts, his thrusts so hard and erratic, he could barely focus on his own words.

The hand stroking Illumi moved faster than the thrust and began jerking him as fast as his arm would let him. The dual sensation of rough penetration and hisoka’s hand sent Illumi over the edge. And with one last cry of pleasure, ropes of pearly cum shot all over Illumi and Hisoka’s chests.

The sight of Illumi brought Hisoka close and he thrust wildly until he was moaning Illumi’s name, making long drawn out sounds as he finally came, continiutng to thrust to draw out his pleasure.

Hisoka collapsed on top of Illumi, his cock sliding out, and his satisfied sighs reaching Illumi’s ears. They laid there, panting and sweaty, both sticky with cum. Hisoka moved over to the side, one leg over top of Illumi’s body and an arm draped over his chest.

  
“That was satisfying. I’m going to take a little rest before we continue though~ Make sure you’re ready for round two when I wake up. ♥” Hisoka smiled at Illumi and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Illumi looked up at his ceiling, enjoying the after effects of his orgasm, but wondering if he had ended up making a mistake…


End file.
